


【巴拉七】罪与德（四）

by chunseburan



Series: 【巴拉七】罪与德 [1]
Category: 17快男, 巴拉七, 赵英博, 黄榕生
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chunseburan/pseuds/chunseburan
Summary: 2017快乐男声同人R向 pwp赵英博X黄榕生黑帮大佬博x女装站街七
Series: 【巴拉七】罪与德 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705243





	【巴拉七】罪与德（四）

**Author's Note:**

> 黑帮大佬博x女装站街七
> 
> 服设见预告
> 
> 脑洞还是广州站的...上海还没写，武汉又来了，跟不上啊跟不上。
> 
> 这回换了个文风，想写两个人你来我往暗地里的博弈。希望还能驾驭吧。
> 
> 以及物种又变了……一起来看百合花呀。

-vanity傲慢-

赵英博掐了电视，门外头隐隐约约的歌声似乎响了不少。

唱得没那人好听。脑子里兀地飘出一句话。不如听他的洗澡水。

屋子不大，只亮着一盏台式罩灯，堪堪打亮床跟前那一块儿。床头的唱片机大概是淘来的，赵英博搜索了一圈，觉得沙发上散落的花花绿绿应该是唱片和卡带。再多的陈设都藏在阴影里了，看着不多，挺整洁一人。

上次睡在这种房间里可有点历史了。他掐着眉心甩了甩脖子，抽下了领带。

那边水声停了许久，然后有轻微的瓶罐和水池碰撞的声音，再然后吹风机短暂轰鸣。最后啪得一下浴室灯被按灭，屋子的主人反手带上门走了出来。

他们都不急。

那人头发吹了半干，刘海斜斜地梳向一边。他走到床边坐下，随手解了披着的浴巾放在一边。

“还穿着这件呢。”

“我看你喜欢。”黄榕生不咸不淡地答道。

“的确喜欢。”像枝花...什么花呢，还没想明白。

赵英博坐起身，揽着人的腰往自己跟前带了带，那裸在空气里的右肩便离自己又近了不少。

冬日的隙风从没关紧的小窗里吹进来，碰上格外敏感的皮肤。黄榕生略一使力，挣开了赵英博，起身去关窗。

到嘴的骨肉就这么溜走了。

那窗也是格外老旧的款式了，栓子转起来直发涩。一层毛边的玻璃纸把窗外的笙歌酒色都变成了红红绿绿的色块，明明只一墙之隔，却遥远而不真实。

黄榕生回身的时候撞入一个胸膛，头还没及转，一双长臂便把他困在了窗户跟前。

红绿的光斑落在他吊肩的白衣上，像掉进泥池里染污的。

后面的人慢慢悠悠咬上来。那段长而明显的锁骨，摸起来硌手，啃起来正好，从肩头到颈项，一排齿印隐没在耳畔。

“第一次见到比妓主动的客人。”

一声轻笑带着热气扑在黄榕生耳根，让人没来由心痒了一下，下一秒便被翻了过来。

撑在窗上的手又扣回一揽之数的腰。“你来。”

黄榕生跟着走回床边，看见赵英博拾起那条扔在床上的黑领带。

混黑的人这时才露出些顽劣的气息，双手一抖，那细长的布料便从黄榕生头顶落下来，正好将人圈住。

他两手牵着布料两端蓦地一扥，兜着黄榕生的腰把他拉到了自己跟前。

他也不去看他，两手捻着带子虚比划了一下，突然报出个数字。

“两尺一。”

黄榕生还在怔愣，那带子又垂到了臀上，依旧只是虚拢着。

“两尺七。”

赵英博这才狎昵地看向黄榕生的眼睛。

“左肩衣服剥下来，我量量胸？”

黄榕生没动，面色无波无澜地同他对视。

“怎么，宝贝儿，这就害羞了？”

对峙只持续了三秒，黄榕生便在赵英博玩味的目光中把左肩的布料退了下来。

整件衣服也滑落在腰间。

果然，那是可以称作“干净”的身体。黄榕生逆光站着，光晕从背后描着他身体的轮廓。没有纹身，没有穿刺，连没有多余的毛发都没有。和想象中一样，就该是这样。

领带一路沿着臀线腰窝，走到胸前，像骚弄人的羽毛。绸面微凉的触感激得人忍不住发出细细的颤抖。

赵英博故意将领带蹭着那人的乳首，若有似无地摩挲过去。“三尺。”

他掰着黄榕生的下巴扭过他偏向一边的头，“知道我怎么量的么？”

“抱得女人多了，”他低头在他耳边小声道，“自然有手感。你比别人都瘦。”

然后迅速闪身捉住黄榕生推过来的手，还是一脸绅士的笑容。

“逗你的。”

那领带最终系在了黄榕生的脖子上，一端故意被留得很长，只能让人联想到拴宠物的绳。

赵英博提着领带，侧头佯装好奇：“下一步我们该做什么了？”

黄榕生拖着他几乎曳地的白衣，直视着赵英博玩味的眼睛走过去和他贴在一处。赤裸的胸碰上绸面，衬衫上的凉气倏地就被蒸沸了。

细长的手指终于覆上他的下腹，赵英博也终于从他挑衅的眼底挖出一抹行将释放的风情。

“你说呢。”

赵英博被推坐在床沿的时候，看清了那是一朵百合花。

衣料随着跪地的动作堆在腰腿间，纯白的衣褶层层叠叠，像极了百合的花瓣，在这种场合下显得过于圣洁了。

妓子的口腔温暖得不像话，似乎并不属于这个冷淡的人。

床沿的高度有些低，黄榕生埋头在赵英博的胯下吞吐，不得不略微躬起背来，让人不由相信起他的乖顺。

赵英博看不见他的脸，只见那片光洁后背上的一对蝴蝶骨随着动作翕动。尚未干透的湿发偶尔蹭上小腹，搔得他既凉又痒，像百合花引来的蝴蝶不知死活地往人身上撞。

赵英博倏地拽起黄榕生颈上拴着的领带把他提了起来，恨不能立刻撕了他的衣服。

黄榕生一手按住他作势要撕的手，一手撑在赵英博的胸膛上，缓缓跪起。

他拉下他的头，贴着他的唇，几乎形成一个亲吻：“怎么又急了？”

不等赵英博压下来，他便退走了，一路解开赵英博的衬衫纽扣，露出一片隐约的皮肤。

黄榕生勾着指尖，微凉的食指一路从胸肌划过腹肌，最后还是握上了那火热的硬挺。他在赵英博眯起的危险目光中含笑舔了一下茎口，然后迅速整个吞了进去，把物主忍无可忍的博动锁在了喉咙深处。

赵英博被他撩得想发狠，难得动了焦躁，邪火顺着下腹一股一股地往上飙，每一下都要烧断他的理智。偏偏那人天生眼角泛着抹红，这会儿配上他淫乱的动作和喑哑的吞咽声，像被自己强迫了一样。泄了一地的凌乱衣角越发纯洁到刺目，时刻提醒他最好彻底毁了它们。

黄榕生亲昵地吻了吻那物的顶端，算是和它做了个了结。他依旧跪着，挑起眼皮看着高高在上的男人：“我以为你要扯我头发呢。”

赵英博扶着已经硬到不像话的下身，在黄榕生脸上敲打了几下，觉得自己还是低估了这个人。“你说让我不要急。不然，你自己上来？”

黄榕生这才扶着他的腿慢慢站起来，久跪着实令他的腿有些麻。

他从床头抽屉里捞出一管润滑剂，在赵英博眼前晃了晃：“你来还是我来？”

赵英博刚找了个舒服的姿势在床上靠好，好整以暇地看着他：“当然是你来。”

他又两指夹起黄榕生丢过来的套子，举着问道：“你没病吧？”

黄榕生似乎是讽刺地嗤了一声：“没有。”

“哦，”于是反手扔回了抽屉，坐起身啄了一下那嗤笑的唇，“都是我的人了，我不用那东西。”

黄榕生听得他的话，意义不明地盯了他一阵，把他推回去躺好，脱了自己最后的衣服和赵英博的裤子，一时间两人各自只剩一条领带和一件衬衫。

他跪伏在赵英博的身上，领带沿着敞露的胸腹一路拖曳。他含着他的耳朵边吮边小声喷着热气。

“我知道你有备而来。你是来验货的，可我也得验验你。”

房间里的空气随着润滑液涂抹的声音变得一般浓稠黏腻起来。昏黄的灯光反倒让人隐忍的表情逐渐变了味道，一颦一蹙光影叠变，皆看得清清楚楚。

黄榕生知道怎么让自己又软又湿，也知道怎么勾引男人。

他一手扶着赵英博的肩，攥紧他肩头的衬衫，一手在赵英博眼皮底下变着法儿地玩自己，一会儿打着圈儿地抽弄，一会儿掐一下胸前的红樱。渐渐的，绵长而忍耐的喘息释放出来，他头抵在赵英博脖颈处，腰身已经塌了好几次，屁股却还撅得老高。

有被他暖热的润滑液一滴两滴落在赵英博的下腹或是腿根，像石子砸破湖面，神经元荡出一波一波的涟漪。

他在等他把花样使完。

黄榕生在快用手指把自己做到高潮之前抽了手。他咬着下唇抬起头来，看向赵英博的眼睛湿漉漉的红，写满了恳请的欲望。

于是赵英博一个挺身，长驱直入地顶了个满当。

“啊——”一声变了调子的呻吟恰到好处地泄了出来，紧跟着的是死死绞紧的穴肉。

赵英博先来回数十下解了自己的渴，把人颠得腰软腿软，然后一巴掌拍在屁股的软肉上，没舍得挪手，揉捏了几下，吊着笑意瞅着发红的指印道：“还坐得直吗？起来动动？”

黄榕生一时娇气了起来，慢慢吞吞地撑在他胸口支起身，后穴有意无意绕着圈地往上拔。

“啵。”眉眼带笑的人故意停下让客人听了个仔细，然后扶正裹满了自己的水的性器，再次坐到了底。

进去的那一刻赵英博从床上支起身子，揪起领带，连着脖子在黄榕生手腕上打了个结。

他把黄榕生的手架在自己脖子上。碍于领带的长度，怀里的人只能把头埋在他的颈侧。两人的频率格外契合，你退我进，时不时全部抽出，在臀缝间摩梭两下又再次顶入。快感积累起来，黄榕生不再压抑自己的呻吟，挨着赵英博的肩颈又吻又啃，被揽住的腰扭动得愈发孟浪。

赵英博将人压倒在乱成一团的床褥上，随手解了自己的衬衣扔在地上，同他交换了一个湿热绵长的吻，然后正面进攻起来。

黄榕生一条长腿被架到了赵英博的肩上，另一条还勉强使着力堪堪挂着他的腰。

赵英博看着他被操得意乱情迷的样子，笑得越发邪乎起来。他侧头吻了吻他的膝窝，又故意撩拨地伸出舌头舔搔了几下，满意地感到身下人敏感的抖动，连屁股都夹得更紧。

他顺着黄榕生的大腿一路摸上去，最后握上了纤细的脚踝。“白裙子好像不太够味儿，下回送你一双高跟鞋。恩？”

“恩......”一声绵长的喘息被突然的猛顶直接撞了出来，像是在回答他的问话。

又磨了片刻，赵英博拉开黄榕生的长腿，把下身缓缓退了出来，看见那人有些不满地眼神。

“乖，等下就给你。”忍不住又抓了一把他的屁股，“松口，别咬我这么紧。”

赵英博让黄榕生在枕头上枕好，还和脖子束在一起的双手被压在了身下。

“挨操这么舒服的吗？”他顺着他的腰线啃吻上去，手指放在他的身体里搅动，的确热得烫手。

“你还不错。......啊......”

“那怕是还欠点儿火候。”

再一轮的快感便是格外的绵长。赵英博控制着速度和深浅，钳着那人的腰，慢慢喂给他，不匀他半点主动权。看他指节分明的双手抓在枕头上紧了又松，嘴唇在背光处细细地颤抖，带出几分几不可闻的旖旎嗯啊。

黄榕生的腿被拉得更开，背脊因此伏得更低。房间里的气氛蒸得人发汗，连接处被捣得泥泞不已，水声随着每一下拍打直灌入人的耳朵。

不肖几下，黄榕生的大腿内侧似是痉挛了般小幅抽搐起来，呻吟也开始不受控制。赵英博知道他情潮将至，于是并拢了他的双腿，压紧他加快了速度。

黄榕生全身各处苏得使不上力，手徒劳地挣着，配合身后的人往自己身体深处捣。

最后的高潮竟被他挣脱出来，赵英博拽着领带将他的头拉过来，被勒住的喉管里传出的喘息支离破碎，统统被堵在了霸道的吻里。

“你不——哈啊......！”

事后的房间里除了渐渐平复的呼吸和床头时钟的走动，再无别的声响。

被子盖在两人的腰际，遮住了交叠在一起的腿。黄榕生脖子上的领带已经被解了，剩下一圈隐约的红痕，残留着摩擦过后情色的痛。他枕在赵英博的手臂上，样子餍足又怠惰。

突然他起身越过赵英博去够床头，被子下藏着的一截臀缝毫无芥蒂地就走光了。

先是从抽屉取了根烟点上，接着随手拨开了那个古董似的唱片机。

“You know that I’m obsessed with your body  
But it’s the way you smile that does it for me  
It’s so sweet......”

黄榕生躺回去，半边身子压在赵英博身上。

“最后不是让你不要射进来吗。”

赵英博顺着他的头发，看他把烟雾贴着皮肤吐在自己胸前。袅袅的烟香让人愈发颓靡起来，雾里看人竟也凭空看出几分风骚。

“抽吗？”黄榕生见他盯着自己看，扬了扬指间的烟。

赵英博探过头，就着他的手抽了一口，似乎能从烟嘴上试出残留的温度。

黄榕生又吸了一口，凑过去逗他，两人接了个烟雾缭绕的吻，都笑了起来。

“Watching the video where you’re lying  
In your red lingerie ten times nightly  
You know I think your skin’s the perfect color......”

“Cigarettes After Sex乐队。很合适吧？”

“每个客人都有听的荣幸？”

“不，请你听的。”黄榕生枕回他的手臂，“把灯关了吧，放心，烧不到床单。”

于是黑暗中只剩一点晃动的星火，在两人唇间递送。还有对面墙上的窗，依旧过滤着红绿的色光，把不夜城的生活投射到床前的地板上。

黄榕生向前伸出手去，似乎是想遮住那扇窗户，却被赵英博劫走了香烟，拉过来一根根细细地吻着手指。

“我带你走吧，我都说过了。”

黄榕生任他亲着，漆黑一片里谁也看不清谁的表情。

“你来之前查过我吧，你找我很久了。”

手上的亲吻似乎漏了一拍。唱片机还在歌唱性爱的甜美。

“从义父那里逃出来，我就做好了之后过什么日子都不后悔的准备。你现在让我跟你回去，除非你有十成十的把握扳倒他，不然跟着你被你操，和留在这被‘路人’操，有什么区别。”

“哦对了，”他语气突然轻浮起来，手也抽了回去，“你大概没查明白，我不是卖的。我只是为了能‘安全’留在这儿，和人做了交易而已。”

烟灰烧到了尽头，飘散着落向地面，最后的一点星火也消失了。唱机里的烟嗓切到了下一首。

“归了我的东西我从不还回去。”烟嘴被扔在了那块花花世界的缩影里，“我们要的一样。成交。”

—the end—

**Author's Note:**

> 你们应该看出来了这东西还能往下写...但是我智商不够，大概编不出来了。
> 
> 小标题的《傲慢》取了电影《狗镇》对傲慢的定义。“拿圣人的标准要求自己，拿天性作为借口原谅他人才是最大的傲慢。”这里的七和狗镇的女主一样，大概就是站在道德的制高点上宽恕他人对自己的所作所为，纵容着恶施加在自己身上。总之圣父七本七。不知道这样解释能不能get到一点，感兴趣的话可以看看电影~
> 
> 对了歌是事后烟乐队的《sweet》。


End file.
